One bird One bird Two birds
by Tori-Raven
Summary: A one shot on Robin and Raven's wedding day, and their first child together. This is my first story, so please be nice:) Summary sucks, but the story is better, I promise:)


**AN: this is my first fanfic, so please be nice! This is gonna be a one shot on how the two Birds got married and then their first kid. ENJOY**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own the teen titans, I really wish I did though, that would be amazing! I do own my OCs though.**

*Raven's point of view, before her wedding, in the dressing room*

"Your dress is already! Do you have something blue?! I know you have something new, something borrowed, and something old. But what about blue?!"

I looked at my maid of honor and gave a sigh. Isn't the bride supposed to be the one freaking out right before her wedding? "Kori, new is my dress, borrowed is this garter thing you insisted I wear from your wedding, and the old is my engagement ring. It was Richards's mothers. Blue is this," I turned around and rummaged in my bag for my blue object. When I turned around to show it to Kori, I could tell that it was perfect.

"Where the hell are you going to hid that piece of your cloak Raven!?"

"I don't know. Maybe in my bra?"

"Oh my glrofphnog"

*Robin's Point of View, before the wedding, in his dressing room thing*

"What if she leaves me at the alter?! What if she has second thoughts?" The groomsmen – Victor Stone, Bruce Wayne, and Bart Allen.

I looked at my father figure for some words of encouragement, but only a stony face met mine.

"Dick, do you think Raven would want to be panicking? She can probably feel your emotions radiating off of you right now. So calm down. Now." The famous Batman glare punctuated that sentence. Growing up around the stare, you would think that I would get used to it, but I never did.

"Duuuudddeee! How do you do that glare?!" the voice of my wife-to-be's "big-brother" almost startled me. I had forgotten that he was even there.

"Dicky-boy, ya gotta calm down. Save the freaking out for the wedding night." Kid Flash sent me a taunting wink.

"Just because you freaked out when having sex with Star, doesn't mean I will panic when I have sex with raven. It's not like it's the first time." I said that last part under my breath. I didn't want to give him more ammo to tease me with anyway.

*Ravens POV, the wedding itself*

"Remember Rae, you march after Kori." I looked at my three bridesmaids, Kori, Terra, and Karren.

"I've got this guys. I just want to marry him and get our lives started." All of the girls "awed" around me. Why do I have this horrible feeling that this will be happening a lot tonight? In one sudden movement all of us girls turned towards the church doors as the sound of the wedding march started. One by one my friends walked down the aisle and then it was my turn. When I started down the aisle and first laid eyes on Dick, it took all that I had in me not to run down to him and kiss him. Every other image blurred around this one face that I saw, and I couldn't take my eyes off of him, and even if I wanted to, I wouldn't. When I finally made it down and took Dick's hand, I realized who was officiating our wedding. Beast Boy. Oh. My. God.

"Ladies and germs. I welcome you to the wedding of the two birds. Heheh. Ya know, when I first met these two, I could tell there was something between them," What? Garfield, you wanted Dick to be with Star. What the hell are you talking about? "God knows that these two should be together because of all the things that they have gone through: the end of the world, death, etc. etc. Richard here has gone to hell for this girl, so if anyone here see's any reason that these two should not be married please speak up now!" there was a moment of silence as we waited for someone to speak up. "Very well, by the power vested in me, and for some reason someone gave me this power, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the half demon!" If it wasn't for Richard's lips crashing on to mine, I would have turned to send Best Boy into another dimension for calling me a demon on my wedding day. The moment his lips touched mine, however, everything melted away. I faintly can hear the cheering in the background from our guests of superheroes and friends. When we break apart, he turns us to face our guests and walk us back down the aisle. Finally we get little alone time before the crazy-ness of the reception.

"So Mrs. Greyson, any regrets?" I look up in the eyes of the man I have just pledged my life and soul to.

"Mr. Greyson, I have none at all. Do you?"

He looks at me and smiles the smile that makes me fall for him every time. "Of course not."

- **AN: **_**italicized **_** is someone's thoughts..**

Its only been six months since the wedding. Raven kept trying to count back the days in her head. She couldn't do this. She couldn't do _this _with the life that she and the Boy Wonder have. Superheroes don't have children for a reason. Everything gets confusing. If Richard found out…he'd be furious! He wouldn't want to keep it. At least, that's what Raven thought. The…..thing…would have been conceived three weeks ago. They just defeated Slade for the last time. They knew there was no way he could come back to hurt people and the two birds were celebrating.

"Rae?" Robin walked in to their large room at Titans Tower. "You okay?"

_Damn it. Damn the training he has on picking up people's emotions. _ Raven thought.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking. How was patrol?"

"Raven. What's wrong?" Robin moves to the bed next to her and takes a seat. "First you skip out on patrol, then you've been more moody lately. What's going on?"

Instead of speaking, Raven gets up and heads to the bathroom. When she returns, she has her hands behind her back.

"What do you have?" A truly puzzled look appears on Robin's face.

Raven pulls her hands out from behind her back and shows three pregnancy tests—all are positive. "Rich, I'm pregnant."

"I'm going to be a dad?" Richard is grinning from ear to ear.

"You're happy about this?"

"Rae. I couldn't be happier. Yeah it's a bit soon after the wedding, but I couldn't be happier to be honest. I lost my parents when I was so young, and I knew then that one day I want to be a parent and protect them from ever being scared or hurt."

"You'd want to keep it?" Raven just couldn't comprehend this.

"Of course I do. Don't you?"

"I do, but…we're superheroes. We are supposed to save the world. How can we, if we are watching a kid. No other super hero has a child"

Richard gets up and wraps his arms around Raven and laughs. "you know that's not true. Bruce has Me, Tim, Damian. Roy has Jade. Clark has Connor. AC has—" Raven kisses him to shut him up.

"Okay, I get your point. I'll stop worrying."

"We're going to be parents Raven."

"Yes we are." And for the first time since she found out she was pregnant, she smiled.

*Robins POV*

"Richard. Richard!"

"uuuughhh" I open one eye to a very awake and panic looking wife. "What's wrong?" Panic isn't normally something that I'd see on Raven.

"I think it's time."

"The baby's coming?" Raven rolls her eyes at me and gets out of bed. She puts a hand on her belly and smiles down at it.

"Yes, it's coming." My baby is coming! I spring out of bed and rush around the room gathering everything I can for raven's bag.

"Babe. We already packed my bag last week. We can go up to Watchtower once you call them. That way we can make sure Doctor Fate is there by the time we arrive."

"Doctor Fate. Watchtower. Got it." Raven gets up and walks over to me. She puts a hand on my face and a rush of relaxation over comes me. "You're not supposed to be using your powers."

"And you're not supposed to be panicking, and yet you are." I ignore that gibe and I call Bruce knowing that he was up at Watchtower.

"Richard? I assume the baby is coming."

"How did you know?"

"It's three in the morning. The last time you called me at three in the morning you were 12 and had a nightmare at Wally's house."

"Oh. Will you call Doctor Fate to meet us up there?"

"He is already here." **Click**. I put the phone away and grab Raven's hand. "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." With that we exited our room, left a note for the team, and zeta tubed our way to Watchtower. Every JLA member, it seemed was waiting for us to show up.

_How many people are here for this? It's not the royal baby or anything… _I hear Raven's voice in my head. I shake my head and smile at her.

"Raven, we have a room ready for you over here." Zatanna leads us towards Raven's "hospital" room and gets here repaired for everything that's going to happen.

"Z, why is every JLA member outside my room?"

Zatanna smiles and continues her work of inserting the IVs. "This baby is practically royal in the superhero community sweetheart. What did you expect? Its "_the" _Batman's first grandchild, so of course everyone showed up for it."

"So, when I'm in agony, I'm going to have to worry about empaths, and super hearing people being able to know when every little thing happens?" Yeah, definitely not a good thing. Raven needs to calm down.

"Raven, they won't be paying attention to that. Just as you can turn off when you feel everyone's emotion, they will do the same for you. It is an invasion of privacy otherwise. The only time we will ask the empaths otherwise is if you are experiencing immense pain. They will help get rid of it." I'm trying to sooth my wife, but I know she won't like the idea of anyone being in her head.

"and that's all they will do?" She uses her death glare on Zatanna to make sure her wants are understood.

"Of course dear."

*8 Hours Later*

"Raven, you need to push." And with that, she gave one final push. The baby was out. 9 hours of labor, and our new born baby was here.

"Oh Raven. She is beautiful." I lean down and kiss Raven. "You did good"

She smiles up at me. "You helped a bit"

Zatanna handed our new born baby to Raven, and she and Doctor Fate left the room.

"What do you wanna name her?"

"Aria. I want to name her Aria Mary Greyson. Mary after your mother."

"Oh Raven. That is increadibly kind of you." I lean down and kiss Raven and kiss the top of Aria's head. "I have the most wonderful girls in the world ever."

"Well, Aria has the best father ever. You want to hold her?" If possible, I smile even wider and reach down and pick up my baby. I walk around the room just looking at her. I look at her purple eyes, her black hair, her pale skin, my lips on her face, raven's nose. "Raven, she is perfect. The best thing you could have ever given me. Thank you."

"As much as I love her, lets not give her a sibling for a while, okay?"

"That's fine with me"

"I love you Rae."

"I love you too." Somewhere in the background, we can hear a lightbulb exploding. I look in question at Raven. It's been a while since she has blown anything up.

"Hey don't look at me. I didn't have anything to do with it."

"You don't think that she….." I look down at Aria, then back at Raven.

"I guess we know she has my powers"


End file.
